Atormentando a Snape
by AnDrE BlaCk
Summary: Sutiles confesiones de pasiones ocultas son reveladas al profesor,quien esta dispuesto a descubrir el remitente de las notas cueste lo que cueste. Dos chicas dispuestas a poner el colegio de cabeza con tal de divertirse. Un ff compartido con PantrosaBlack
1. Default Chapter

Atención: Estos personajes no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.R y la W.B, por lo tanto no sacamos ni un solo centavo al escribir esto T^T, simplemente lo hacemos por diversión y alguno que otro review 8 ).  
  
Fic compartido con mi amigaza ...colaboraciones de: La guapísima y excelente escritora... ¡Sirius Black 22! Y yop (eso es falso la excelente escritora eres tu PantrosaBlack) 8S...dos locas fanáticas obsesionadas con Diox Sirius y sus apóstoles San James y San Remus y por supuesto Santa Lily.  
  
Aclaraciones: El fic se sitúa más o menos en el sexto o séptimo curso.  
  
lo que aparezca en negritas serán comentarios de autor, para dar algunas pautas un tanto absurdas...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Atormentando a Snape"  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
-Severus Snape el frío y siniestro profesor de pociones ha estado recibiendo notitas de amor desde hace unos días, pero el único gran inconveniente es que lo considera una broma de Harry y sus dos amigos de pacotilla y por tanto ha encontrado el pretexto perfecto para quitarle puntos a la casa de Gryffindor-  
  
(7:00 A.m Gran Comedor)  
  
¡Maldito Snape! Ya le ha quitado 500 puntos a Gryffindor en tan solo dos semanas, ¡escuchaste Harry! ¡dos semanas! Y no obstante este años nos trae más filo que nunca a este paso Hufflepuff ganara la copa de las casas -exclamaba Ron realmente enfadado mientras se servía un gran plato de avena-  
  
-tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza y con una mirada desaprobatoria- ¡Ron No deberías expresarte de esa forma de un profesor!, sabes un día de estos nos meterás en un lío por tu bocota -decía Hermione llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca- -mirando a Hermione- Voomooss Gemmione Gron tieene tooda la gagson -agregó Harry con la boca llena de tarta de manzana- ¡Harry traga eso! Que no te hemos entendido ni una sola palabra -comentó Hermione mientras hundía su cabeza en un libro enorme, pues ya había acabado de desayunar- -pasando- jejeje ¡lo siento Herm!, pero yo decía que Ron tiene toda la razón, después de todo es la segunda semana desde que comenzamos el curso y ya nos ha quitado más de la mitad de los puntos. ¡lo sé! Y nada más en pensar en ello me da un coraje que...¡¡¡uuuhhhyyyy!!! ¿de que sirven mis esfuerzos? Si al entrar a la clase de pociones nos quitan el doble de lo que he ganado, ¡en fin! Mejor cambiemos de tema que soy capaz de ir a horcarle en este preciso momento. -dijo tornando su rostro en una de asesina a suelta-  
  
-Pero entonces a las puertas del Gran Comedor se oyeron dos risitas que se hicieron escuchar sobre todos los murmullos y cuchicheos del mismo provocando que todos los presentes voltearan con mucha curiosidad buscando a los dueños de las risitas-  
  
¡que demonios! ¿de quiénes son esas horribles risas? -exclamó Draco levantando su mirada- - y ¡ho sorpresa! Eran dos chicas de Gryffindor y no unas Gryffindors cualquiera si no las sucesoras de los gemelos Weasley; en pocas palabras el nuevo terror de Hogwarts. Las chicas que miraban divertidas el silencio que había cubierto al Gran Comedor a su llegada comenzaron a caminar, mejor dicho a correr con dirección "Trio Maravilla", pasando de largo a un Draco completamente anonadado-  
  
-con un susurro y una sonrisa maliciosa- Catherin ¿has visto la cara de Malfoy? -preguntó la otra chica- -sonriendo- si que la he visto, se veía tan mono. -levantándose de la mesa y agitando la mano- ¡Catherin!, ¡Gaby! ¡estamos aquí! -exclamaba Hermione muy alegre por verlas tan temprano-  
  
-Y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraban Hermione, Ron y Harry, Catherin y Gaby aprovecharon la ocasión para mandar besos y saludos a sus admiradores y a los que no también; pues ambas eran bonitas, pero con su carácter cómico y muy dejado las hacían muy llamativas tanto a las chicas como a los chicos; Catherin era un chica blanca, delgada de cabellos negros, lacio hasta los hombros y de enormes ojos azules que llamaban muchísimo la atención pues eran muy expresivos y Gaby era un poco más alta que Catherin igualmente delgada, de piel blanca, ojos cafés oscuros y su cabellera era casi idéntica a la de Harry... corta, alborotada sin peinar, pero de color castaño oscuro, un toque muy cómico y que hace honor a su dicho: "no me gusta peinarme"-  
  
¿por qué se han levantado tan temprano? -preguntó Ron muy extrañado e intrigado, pues casi siempre se levantaban tarde- -llevando su mano a la nuca- bueno, es que...jejeje...ustedes saben...no...nosotras -tartamudeaba Gaby- ¡diles tu Cat! Porque yo me muero de hambre -metiéndose a la boca una cucharada enorme de avena- -con cara de ¡yo por qué!- Bueno lo que sucede es que teníamos que ir a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre...sobre... ¡Morgana! Y ¡Agripa! -interrumpió Gaby al ver a su amiga en problemas- ¡exactamente! -confirmó Catherin- ( *¬¬ gran mentira vienen del despacho de Snape). Me lo hubieran dicho -agrego Hermione- Yo tengo mucha información sobre ellos, además les hubiera ayudado... ¡Herm! -interrumpió Ron- ¿dime? -contestó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- ¡callate! Suficiente castigo les puso el profesor de Historia de la Magia por platicar en su clase y tu todavía quieres hacerles más aburrido y largo su trabajo...¡eres una mala amiga Herm! ¡pero que dices Ron!, ¡uuhhhyyy! Si que eres un tarado -decía Hermione muy molesta- sabes Ron ya estoy harta de tus comentarios absurdos y sin sentido....así que... ¡aggg me largo!, chicos lo nos vemos más tarde -agrego tomando su mochila y levantándose precipitadamente comenzó a caminar a toda prisa- Ron yo mejor la alcanzó y me disculpó, realmente parecía molesta -dijo Catherin guiñándole el ojo derecho- ( ¬_¬ con ese guiñó le dio a entender algo más)  
  
-Harry que miraba abobado a una de las chicas, espero a que Ron saliera corriendo tras Herm, para poder romper el silencio-  
  
¡vamos Ron largo de aquí! -pensaba Harry- Saben he escuchado algunos rumores sobre Justin de Hufflepuff -comento maliciosamente Gaby- ¿¡en serio!? -contestó Harry muy interesado- Sip he escuchado que le gusta mucho Herm y que tiene pensado llegarle un día de estos...-comentó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga Catherin-  
  
-Ron al escuchar las palabras de Gaby salió corriendo a toda velocidad tras Herm, pues como ya todos sabían él siempre a estado enamorado de ella desde que eran unos chiquillos, pero nunca lo ha admitido por vergüenza-  
  
¡Catherin!, ¡Gaby! -interrumpió Harry pues estas estaban partidas de la risa ante la reacción de su amigo Ronald- ¡Si Harry! -contestaron al unísono- (8S terrorífico) Quieren sentarse me pone nervioso verlas paradas, además creo que desayunarán más cómodas si se sientan -agregó muy tranquilamente-  
  
-las chicas se miraron con cara de ¡upss tiene razón! Y acercándose hasta Harry cada una se sentó a su lado, provocando un leve sonrojamiento de este y la ira de Draco-  
  
¡maldito Potter! -susurro entre dientes- -apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry- ¡oye Harryto! ¡lindo y precioso! ¿qué clase tenemos a primera hora? -preguntó Catherin a la ves que se llevaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza a la boca-  
  
-Harry se sonrojo al instante, era evidente que le atraía muchísimo la chica, y todos en la casa creían que ella también estaba interesada por el joven-  
  
Eh! Dijo el chico mientras la miraba- tenemos Clase de Criaturas Mágicas.. De veras! - dijo Gaby- mientras buscaba la mirada de su amiga que de inmediato se levanto y la miro, aquel cruce de miradas hacían estremecer a cualquiera.  
  
-Colín que las miraba anonadado como casi todos los chicos que se encontraban cerca dijo en susurro a un amigo que se encontraba cerca -  
  
esa dos traen algo entre manos, pero lo que sea se les perdona ¡uy! están muy lindas, quien fuera Harry.(¬_¬ jajajaja) Bien¡ dijo Gaby levantándose con entusiasmo de la silla no me tardo nos vemos en la salida voy por los libros.. Continuo guiñándole un ojo a Catherin en señal de que se preparara para la siguiente travesura. -La chica salió del gran comedor seguida de varios chicos- ¡Lo ciento! - les decía con cara de picardía - tengo que ir por mis libros hablamos luego.  
  
- unos minutos después entro de nuevo al comedor ya que Harry y Catherin no habían salido aun, los encontró sumergido en la platica a si que le dio pena interrumpir pero ya era hora de ir a clase. - Vamos chicos - les dijo - ya es hora tenemos que ir a clases. Bien - dijeron a la vez -  
  
-Mientras salían del lugar en la mesa de Slytherin había un gran revuelo Draco Malfoy acababa de levantarse de la silla y al ser detenido por Pansy este la quito del camino haciéndola caer al piso, la chica estaba tan indignada que hacia tal pataleta para llamar su atención, pero no la tubo, el chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de Harry y el par de chicas que le acompañaban-  
  
¡Gaby! - grito con tono de sobrades - necesito hablar contigo.. Que quieres Draco - dijo la chica acercándose con candidez. Quiero decirte algo, a solas , dijo mientras miraba a Harry y Catherin con odio  
  
-El par de chicos estaban casi anonadados de ver como Malfoy le pedía a Gaby que hablaran-  
  
Catherin, Harry, por favor, no me tardo, dijo mientras con una miraba le trataba de decir algo a Catherin. Claro dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry no muy convencido de dejarla con el; al fin, acepto tras la repentina partida de Catherin.. ¡Gaby! - dijo el chico cuando quedaron solos - solo quería decirte que. Fue interrumpido por un beso de la chica cerca de los labios. no se dio cuenta pero mientras lo besaba introdujo algo en si cuello; era una especie de polvo. - me tengo que ir ya va ha empezar la clase- El joven vio como se retiraba con una cara de satisfacción.. Al llegar Catherin se acerco.. ¿Lo hiciste? -Le pregunto- !Claro¡ no demora en hacerle efecto.. dijo con una risa algo malévola Ja bien, me muero por que empiece la función - dijo Catherin emocionada..- .............................................................................................................  
  
¡Silencio! - gritaba Hagrid cuando salió de la cabaña, - el día de hoy tendremos clase en el lago, estudiaremos a los Esttronganos.. ¿alguien sabe que son? Pregunto seguro que Hermione le contestaría..  
  
Yo se que son - interrumpió Catherin mientras levantaba la mano, - son unos animalitos parecidos a los pulpos solo que estos tiene en los tentáculos un tipo de cilindros que le sirven para sujetar a la presa y también para matarla ya que de allí votan un tipo de liquido que las duerme y le facilitan su comida claro que no son inofensivos para los humanos ya que dicho liquido solo produce un ardor en la zona afectada, esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a los de Slytherin dándoles a entender que no sabotearían la clase con eso.  
  
Muy bien Catherin, 10 puntos para Gryffindor - bien vamos.. el hombre se dirigió al lago seguido por todos los murmullos de los compañeros de Draco que no hacían mas que preguntarle como le había ido con Gaby.  
  
Al llegar a la orilla del lago se encontraban como 10 Esttronganos.  
  
Bueno otra cualidad que tienen los Esttronganos es que pueden estar fuera del agua por mucho tiempo - decía Hagrid mientras un escándalo ocurría al final de la fila. - ¿qué ocurre? - dijo el gigante algo incomodo. Todos le abrieron camino para que viera que pasaba; - Señor Malfoy usted pretende de nuevo sabotear mi clase? - dijo tratando de esconder su animo amable-  
  
El chico no paraba de moverse era como una marioneta se tambaleaba de un lado a otro tratando de detenerse pero era casi imposible, sus pies no aguantarían mas su peso; todos se reían a carcajadas en especial dos chicas de Gryffindor, y Hagrid tampoco pudo detener mas la risa y una carcajada suya retumbo por todo el campo ¡Draquito!, decía Pansy tratando de sujetarlo, pero sin querer el chico dio un giro y ella salió volando para terminar en el lago justo en la parte donde se encontraba un calamar gigante que la tomo en sus tentáculos y empezó a jugar con ella.. Entre tanto Draco seguía moviéndose sin control, Gaby que estaba muerta de la risa no aguanto, verlo tan incomodo y se acerco a él y con un empujón lo lanzó al lago, segundo después salió enfurecido del agua miradora con rabia..  
  
¡No te pongas bravo! - dijo la chica con cara de yo no fui, - solo necesitabas un poco de agua para que se pasara la tontería - una sonrisa maliciosa salió de su rostro y luego dirigió una mirada a Catherin que reía como nunca. ¿Qué me hiciste? - dijo apretando los dientes Yo!! Nada, tú lo hiciste solo - dijo mientras se retiraba.  
  
Draco! Vete a cambiar, por hoy no tienes más clase conmigo - dijo Hagrid que últimamente le había perdido el miedo a los Malfoy.  
  
El chico se retiro mas enfadado que nunca. .............................................................................................................  
  
por el pasillo esa tarde todo el mundo hablaba del baile de Halloween,  
  
¡Baile! Dijo Ron mientras trataba de dejar de reír por lo ocurrido esa mañana. Si, ¡no sabias Ron! - respondió Hermione con un tono de sarcasmo. No, no sabia Hermione me puedes informar Que lo haga otro yo prefiero no hablar contigo.. Ya dejen de pelear, - dijo Harry- Bueno es un Baile de disfraces, un tipo de fiesta muggle, en la que te vistes de algún personaje, por ejemplo Malfoy podría disfrazare de títere, dijo Gaby mientras se reía. ¿Tenemos clase con Sirius verdad? dijo Catherin. Si! continuo Harry malgeniado y entrando al salón de DCAO ¿Pero qué dije? Dijo extrañada Ni idea - continuo Hermione, entraron en silencio al salón Ron me dejas sentarme con Harry me gustaría preguntarle por que esta bravo - dijo Catherin mirando anonadada al profesor de DCAO que esperaba recostado en el tablero. Claro tratare de hacer las pases con Herm.. Gaby que le encantaba la clase se hizo cerca al tablero con Hermi que se opuso a hablar con Ron así que este se hizo con Neville. Harry por que te pusiste bravo - pregunto Catherin.. Te gusta Sirius Verdad? Dijo acercándose a ella, tanto que casi rozaba su nariz. Eh! no, solo me parece que es un buen profesor (mentira a quien no le gusta esa cosota y más si lo tienes de profesor jejeje) El chico levanta la ceja mientras se acercaba mas - tengo que decirte algo muy serio - continuo casi con sus labios cerca de los de ella. Umumuum, chicos si necesitan hablar, háganlo por favor afuera - dijo Sirius guindando el ojo a Harry. Harry cerro los ojos y se separo de la chica. No es necesario - dijo Bien comencemos la clase continuo el profesor (por merlín que profesor *¬*) .............................................................................................................  
  
¡Wow! ¡que clase! - decía Ron a Gaby; Hermione y Catherin mientras se dirigían al comedor . ¡Harry! ¿qué pasa? -le dijo deteniéndose- Nada -contesto pensativo-. Chicas nos vemos allá listos ¡Claro! - Hermione continuo sola - ¿qué pasa? - dijo a las dos chicas que se detuvieron en el pasillo que conducía a la mazmorra de Snape.. Hermi nos disculpas tenemos algo que hacer no tardaremos - dijo Gaby mientras sacaba de su maleta un libro muy grande.. Hermione acepto un poco pensativa.  
  
(al quedar solas en el pasillo)  
  
Bien amiguita esta lista la nota? - Pregunto Catherin a Gaby Si, ¿quieres que te la lea? ¡Claro! veamos que le confiesas esta vez al profe..... La chica comenzó a leer mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Querido Profesor Severus Snape:  
  
************************************************************************** 


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Capitulo 2**

_Querido Profesor Severus Snape: _

_Se que este tipo de notitas le molestan muchisimo, tanto que el día en que me pille se que me pondrá un mega-castigo que ni el mismo Dumbledore podrá convencerlo de que lo retire 8S, pero la verdad no me importaría pasar mi castigo cerca de usted _¬_...¡¡¡woouuu!!! Ya lo imagino, pero como le decía antes... Usted me gusta muchísimo y que no daría por ser esa linda túnica negra que cubre su lindo cuerpesito. ¡upss! Creo que he vuelto a salirme del tema, bueno lo que quería decirle es que para mi __su nariz no es ganchuda, es aristocrática. Su cabello no es grasiento, es sedoso y huele a hierbas. Y también se que bajo las holgadas túnicas hay un cuerpo elegante, ágil y musculoso (se lo digo porque de casualidad lo he visto en las duchas)¬... En pocas palabras es tan sexy que no me puedo resistir a tenerlo entre mis brazos... ¡grrrr!._

_Atte__:_

_Su admirador secreto._

¿qué opinas? ¿No es muy cursi? - preguntó Gaby no muy convencida de ello-

- levantando una ceja y con la risa contenida-  ¡nariz aristocrática! ¿Amiguita?

¡Dime! – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos-

¡Estas loca!, Pero dime ¿cuándo has ido a las duchas? - preguntaba muy intrigada Catherin-

¡¡Haaa!!, pues yo....este....aja jajá **( ¡¬¬ bien que sabes)**

¡Eres una maldita pervertida!, ¡Ven acá! - y con un movimiento rápido, comenzó a alborotar más el cabello de su amiga- 

Entonces ya ¡rugiste león!, Entremos a dejar la nota antes de que alguien nos vea aquí.

- Dicho esto Catherin y Gaby entraron furtivamente al salón de clases y dejaron la nota en el escritorio de Snape. Y una ves terminada la misión ambas chicas salieron corriendo para encontrarse con sus amigos, pues seguramente se preguntaban que estaban haciendo o mejor dicho que tramaban- 

¡Harry! ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué el alboroto? - preguntó Catherin pues entre tanto alumno no se podía ver absolutamente nada-

- muy excitados- bueno es que Dumbledore ha anunciado que Lupin será nuestro nuevo profesor de Mitología antigua... - decían a la ves Ron y Hermione-

¡¡¡queeeee!!! ¡¡¡¡Lupin!!! - exclamaba Gaby con los ojos sumamente abiertos y en forma de corazón- ¡júrenmelo por Merlín! –  decía mientras saltaba como loca-

¡vaya!, ¡vaya!, ¡vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Nada más ni nada menos que una Gryffindor que se siente muy graciosita. - dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido-

¡esfúmate Malfoy! - dijo Harry que ya se encontraba a la defensiva-

¡no te metas Potter! Este es un asunto que debemos arreglar ella y yo - dijo con ira contenida-

¡OH vamos Dragoncito! **(¡¬¬ Dragoncito) **no te enojes conmigo, fue una pequeña bromita nada del otro mundo además ¿qué era lo que querías decirme? - agregó con tono inocente-

-Ron, Hermione, Harry y Catherin se quedaron pasmados al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pues jamás la habían visto tan interesada en lo que alguien tenía que decirle- **(¬¬ si claro y  Snape ¿qué?) **pero de repente su vista se desvió y exclamó como una loca maniática ¡Profesor Lupin! Y echando una última mirada a sus amigos se echo a correr a dirección Tierno Remus. **(¬ cualquiera haría eso).**

-deteniéndose súbitamente- ¡Gaby! ¿pero cómo has estado? -preguntó Remus con una gran sonrisa- tanto tiempo sin vernos.

¡Profesor Lupin! -dijo tímidamente Gaby-

¿Dime?

-sonrojándose completamente- ¿querría ser mi pareja en el baile de Hallowen?

-Sus amigos al escuchar semejante pregunta, se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus quijadas hasta el suelo, incluyendo Draco completamente anonadado. Pero no más que Remus que se había ruborizado levemente-

¡claro será divertido! -contestó con una gran sonrisa-

-Gaby al escuchar esta palabras cayo desmayada al frío suelo con una cara de éxtasis total, haciendo tal escándalo que no faltaron los curiosos y mucho menos se hicieron esperar las risas de algunos compañeros, incluyendo a sus amigos- **(¡°° pero que amigos)**

Jajaja es obvio que esta fingiendo -decía Ron-

Si ella es buena actriz ya verán como se levanta de un momento a otro -decía Catherin no muy convencida-

Jejeje ¡si tienes razón! - decía Hermione sin apartar la vista de su amiga que yacía inmóvil en el piso-

¡Me alegro que azotara tan fuerte! -decía Draco mientras luchaba contra sus impulsos de salir corriendo y levantarla-

¡Malfoy! ¡quieres hacerme el favor de cerrar ese hoyo al que llamas boca! -agregó Harry muy cómicamente-

-Remus después de unos minutos y ver que no era una broma levanto a Gaby como un trapo viejo y la llevo a la enfermería y de paso aprovecharía el recorrido para pasar a saludar a Sirius- 

**(Enfermería...10 minutos más tarde)**

¡chicos! ¡ya les he dicho que no pueden pasar sin el permiso del profesor Snape! -decía la enfermera, mientras batallaba contra las testarudas cabezotas de Harry y compañía-

¡que parte de el profesor Snape nos odia no ha entendido! -exclamaba Ron echo una furia-

¡es cierto! -decía Herm-

¡lo ve! Hasta Herm lo a admitido -decía Harry mientras empujaba a Ron-

-pero mientras el trio discutía sin detenerse a tomar aire, Catherin ya se había escurrido sigilosamente entre las piernas de Madame Pool rey y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica ya se encontraba a lado de su amiga que se encontraba delirando y balbuceando un motón de incoherencias y cosas sin una sola pizca de sentido común-

-desparramada en la cama- jijiji ¡ho! Profesor Snape que cosas dice...jijiji, ¡o no profesor! ¡aquí no! -decía con cierta lujuria y la cual se revelaba en su rostro-

-Mirándola divertida- ¡por la barbas de Merlín! Snape si que te tiene tirando la baba amiguita... jejeje que te viera diciendo esas cosas -pensó conteniendo la risa- 

¡oye Potter! -se escucho la voz de Draco en el pasillo- ¿acaso necesitas un permiso como este? -sacando un pedazo de pergamino donde claramente se podían apreciar las letras negras del profesor Snape- 

-Catherin al escuchar que Draco tenía un permiso miró a todos lados y se escondió de tras de una cortina, para evitar ser vista y tener que ser castigada-

¡Tú!...¡maldito pedante!...¡hijito de Snape! -se escuchaba la voz de Ron-

Hazte a un lado ¡Weasley! -Contestó Draco arrastrando la palabra Weasley-

¡Ron tranquilízate! -decía Hermione mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de los hombros-

¡ya es suficiente! -exclamó madame Pomfrey- todos ustedes retírense ahora mismo o mandare llamar al profesor Severus

¡no! ¡nos vamos! -exclamó Harry-

Pissssh Harry -susurro Hermione- si el profesor Snape nos ve aquí causando problemas es más que seguro que nos quitara puntos...

¡por cierto Potter! -agregó Malfoy buscando algo- 

¡ahora que quieres Malfoy! -resoplo Harry-

¿dónde esta Kattyta? **(OO ???)**

¿quién? -respondieron todos al unísono-  

¡ash! Si que son tontos, me refiero a Catherin

-y mirando de un lado a otro y con cara de interrogación total, se apartaron de Draco y muy, pero muy juntitos comenzaron a susurrar cosas como: _es cierto donde esta, hace un momento estaba aquí, se habrá metido- _**(¡¬¬ apenas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba)- **pero mientras ellos hablaban con voz casi inaudible; Draco ya había entregado el permiso, para poder entrar a la enfermería-

-con paso firme y decidido avanzó hasta la cama donde Gaby se encontraba aún delirando y gritando el nombre del profesor Snape- jejeje que mona se ve teniendo una pesadilla con el profesor Snape, mejor será que la despierte sutilmente. -y con mucha cautela de que nadie lo viera, comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacía Gaby- **(¬)**

¡vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos! Bésala tonto es tu oportunidad -pensaba Catherin más emocionada que en un partido de quidditch- ¡mmm! ¿pero qué es eso?...¿acaso es?...¡agggg que asco!.

-y en el mismo instante que Draco terminaba de dar el beso Gaby abrió los ojos **(¬¬ si bella durmiente)** y con un gritó que seguramente se escucho en todos los terrenos de Hogwarts, puso sobre aviso a sus amigos que en un instante ya se encontraban a su lado-

¡Gaby!... ¿qué te sucede?...¿qué te pasa? -preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo-

-con la cara pálida y casi transparente- ¡que horror!, ¡fue espantoso! -decía Gaby con una cara de caricatura-

-saliendo de sus escondite- ¡OH vamos! pero que exagerada no fue para tanto...

¡Catherin! -exclamó Harry sonrojado- ¿pero qué esta haciendo aquí?

-sonriendo maliciosamente- bueno mientras ustedes se peleaban con la enfermera yo aproveche la confusión y me deslicé furtivamente entre sus piernas -guiñando un ojo- 

-Draco totalmente ruborizado y a punto de salir de la enfermería, no pudo dar ni un paso más; pues Hermione ya había sacado su varita y le apuntaba peligrosamente en la espalda- 

¡tú no vas a ningún lado! - decía- ahora mismo nos dices que le hiciste a nuestra amiga o te aseguro que yo misma te haré confesarlo

¡olvídalo Granger! No voy a decir ni una sola palabra 

¡a no! -abriendo la boca para decir unas palabras-

¡muy bien! ¡muy bien! Pues yo.... -pero fue interrumpido por Gaby-

Imaginen que al despertar vean sus horribles ojos de gato, eso es realmente escalofriante y verdaderamente terrorífico.

¿Eso es todo Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione.

¡claro! Ella misma ya lo ha dicho

Jajaja ¿estas seguro que solo fue eso? -decía Catherin con una risa que no podía contener- ¡vamos di la verdad!, a mi no me puedes engañar lo vi todo -agregó con una cara de gato- di que la besaste..

-Gaby más trasparente que Nick casi decapitado, miró a Draco y preguntó si era cierto lo que había dicho su amiga; a lo que Draco llevo su mano a la nuca y afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza-

¡No te pases! -agregó con una cara que pasaba de azul al verde- amigos ¡no me siento bien! - y empujando a sus incrédulos amigos se en cerro en el baño a vomitar-

Ese día era el mas caluroso desde que habían entrado a estudiar, muchos de los aprendieses estaban sofocados, algunos trataban escapar de clase para recibir algo mas que la brisa momentánea en los campos del castillo, algunos deseaban con locura desenfrenada un baño en el gran lago del colegio, y otros como Gaby y Catherin querían quedarse en clase, tal vez mas Gaby que la otra chica, ya que estaban en la clase que mas le atraía; esa,  en la que un profesor que siempre viste de negro se dedicaba regañar a los chicos de la casa del león, el que se paseaba de un lado a otro revisando calderos, el que anhelaba dirigir indirectas a Harry y su pandilla **(por merlin que eso suena a intolerables jejeje)** ….pero que para algunos era el mejor profesor que tenia el colegio…

- Gaby!!… Llamando a Gaby  a tierra…. ¡por merlin amiguita ya deja de ver a si al profe o se dará cuenta que te gusta!… decía incomoda la chica de ojos azules que preparaba la poción sin fijarse que agregaba a la mezcla..- 

- Ah que? Es que no puedo evitar, me atrae muchisimo ese hombre   **(_¬_)-**

- lo se, pero trata de disimular o se dará cuenta quien le manda las notas…

de pronto desde lo más oscuro del salón se escucho una voz del profesor Snape:

- allá las señoritas que se encuentran en tertulia, - decía mientras se acercaba y miraba fijamente a Gaby; ella no podía evitar el sonrojo que le producía su cercanía. – me gustaría que se concentraran en sus pociones y dejaran de hablar… 

- eh!! Claro!! - dijeron a la vez… al instante cada una se dirigió a sus puestos y comenzaron  a revisar los pasos para preparar un antibiótico contra heridas de muerte….

La clase se torno mas monótona de lo normal ya que con cualquier movimiento Snape regañaba y bajaba puntos por doquier.. 

- Que le ocurre? Decía Hermione mas asustada que nunca – Que le hemos hecho para que nos tenga tanta rabia?..

- No lo se Hermi y no quiero preocuparme por eso, ya sabes que él es así, no es raro que lo haga cada vez que quiere! Contesto Harry mientras agregaba una porción de garras de águila en polvo a su caldero…

- Pero no es justo que nos baje por mirar como esta la poción de la persona que esta al pie; además,  mira a los chicos de Slytherin, no hacen mas que hablar y no les dice nada, replico Hermione en susurro…

En ese momento un avión de papel paso enfrente de  Ron, y termino cerca de Snape quien lo levantó mas ofuscado que nunca…

_Querido profesor:_

_Se que se dará cuenta que soy una admiradora de sexto grado, pero no aguante el verlo cada vez pasar cerca de mi, me esta desesperando, no aguanto tenerlo tan cerca y no poder decirle cuanto me gusta, tal vez suene ridículo pero usted me gusta cada vez mas y no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por usted.._

_Con amor: su admiradora secreta… _

- quien es el chistoso que ha estado mandándome notas – dijo con tono de desagravio, mientras rompía la carta enfrente de Catherin…

El cuchicheó de todos en el aula, las risas de algunos y la sorpresa de otros termino de alterar mas a Severus… 

- contesten quien es el chistoso, tengan por seguro que si lo encuentro lo haré expulsar del colegio..

nadie contesto  todos estaban tan pasmados que apenas podían notar que la clase había acabado desde hace 8 minutos…

- perfecto! Gryffindor tiene 50 puntos menos, sospecho quien puede ser el artífice de estas tonterías, añadió mientras sujetaba su mirada en Harry.

- Pero profesor -  dijo una chica de Gryffindor que se encontraba cerca  de la alacena de la habitación 

- Señorita Perks!!,  por su objeción le quito 20 puntos mas a Gryffindor, una mirada maliciosa salió de su rostro, acompañada de una risa falsa mas malévola que otra cosa. Continuo :Por favor salgan todos de una buena vez!!!

Cuando salieron al pasillo que conducía al Hall de entrada, Ron que iba mas rojo que de costumbre solo querría tomar aire porque de lo contrario se devolvería y mataría a Snape; Hermione iba mas desilusionada que nunca; Harry no pronunciaba palabra alguna; Catherin que sabia todo trataba de ocultar la verdad, no quiera que se enterarán que ella y Gaby eran las culpables de que Snape bajara tantos puntos a su casa; y por ultimo, Gaby que iba como embobada, no lo creería, mandarle una carta durante clase era la osadía más grande qué había hecho, tubo suerte que no se diera cuenta de la procedencia de la nota o si no estaría ahora mismo empacando sus cosas y rumbo a su casa…

En el gran comedor todos los de Gryffindor estaban furiosos por la cantidad de puntos perdidos en el día, hacían miradas de odio a Snape quien se veía mas radiante que nunca por su osadía del día, Slytherin estaba a la delantera en la cuenta y si seguían mandándole notas el dejaría a  Gryffindor sin puntos y en el ultimo puesto…

Gaby! Oye ponme cuidado necesitamos hacer…algo no es justo que siga bajándonos puntos- decía Catherin mientras trataba de encontrar la mirada de Gaby que no hacia mas que mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores…

Cath! No se me ocurre nada, ¿cómo? si mira en la mesa de los profesores ya esta Remus y al lado Snape, creo que no necesito comida ya estoy mas que llena 

De ilusiones Gaby!!  Por favor ayúdame necesitamos que Snape crea que no es un Gryffindor el que  manda las notas así tal vez deje de bajarnos tantos puntos..

Que crea que lo mandan de otra casa? Pense que querías que dejara de mandarla…

Si!! pero te conozco y no lo haría, así que,  por lo menos crea que no somos nosotros nop!!

Bien trata de cubrirme llevare esta carta cerca de la mesa de los Slytherin a ellos jamas les bajaría puntos perame..

La chica se levanto de la mesa y se aproximo a la de Slytherin dejo la carta en un rincón sin que la pudieran ver y se sentó al lado de Draco que la miraba como atontado..

Como estas Dragoncito!  **(jejeje Dragoncito ¡¬¬)** decía mientras le acariciaba una mejilla…

Que quieres Gaby no ves que estoy tratando de comer 

Bueno trato de disculparme por lo del lago – su tono había cambiado un poco.. **(jejeje no le gusto como el la trato eh!!) **

Esta olvidado ahora vete no tengo ganas de hablar contigo 

Ah bien tu te lo pierdes – se acerco a los labios del chico – hasta luego – y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor muy disgustada por la evasiva de Draco **(jeje orgullo 8)…)** listo dijo a Cath que miraba con gracia a la chica.. – que? Que me miras pasa algo?

Te rechazo verdad? Lo se siempre te pones así cuando ocurre eso…

Olvídalo primero esta Snape… bien ahí vamos espero que vea que sale de la mesa de Slytherin..

El papel se levanto del suelo y empezó a volar aparentemente sin dirección alguna hasta cuando se poso enfrente de Snape en la mesa de profesores..

Vaya Snape! Conque te mandan cartas en  la hora de la comida – decía Sirius con un aire de burla..

Eso no te importa Black es algo que solo me incumbe a mí… miraba con recelo la mesa de su casa..

Bien se dio cuenta que salió de Slytherin  decía Cath con entusiasmo

Snape guardo la carta en su túnica y trato de disimular el disgusto

Pero vamos Severus léela si se atrevieron a mandártela a esta hora es por que es urgente…

Black no te metas en lo que no te he llamado yo veré si la leo o no **(ui tan bravíto o)**

Bien solo decía, veo que te alarmo mucho?…

Sirius no mas, deja que haga lo que quiera, al fin es asunto de él – Remus trataba de mostrarse indiferente pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutando el sobresalto de Severus

Snape se levanto de la mesa y salió de la sala como un espanto, solo se escucho el duro golpe de la puerta al cerrarse…

Upps creo que no le gusto mucho – continuo Sirius con cara de yo no fui **(¬) **

Esa noche en la sala común, mientras Gaby y Catherin trataban de realizar su trabajo de Historia de Magia, fueron interrumpidas por Harry que se sentó cerca  de Catherin y no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

- Hola Harry!! Decía Gaby con picardía.. – Se te ofrece algo? - 

- Eh si!  Gaby puedes dejarnos solos un momento, respondió si quitar la mirada de Catherin que evitaba no mirar hacia donde estaba el chico…**(si lo mira se derrite ¡¬¬)**

- Claro, pero no la demores tenemos mucho que hacer – continuo mas satisfecha que nunca mientras veía la cara de ¿como me haces esto? de Catherin.

- Si, no nos demoramos. Decía mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar los ojos de Catherin.

La chica se dirigió al lugar en donde Hermione y Ron miraban la escena, llenos de curiosidad por saber que querían hablar Harry con Catherin **(OO ahí merlin que tuto tiene la niña jejeje)**

- Cath solo quería decirte que… como se lo digo pensaba Harry – que esto… 

- Catherin que no pudo evitar mas la mirada de Harry, se giro un poco y cerro los ojos.. Que Harry, que me quieres decir??  **(mucha berraca ¡¬¬ yo me derrito con solo eso de "quería decirte" jejeje )**

- Quería decirte que.. paso saliva – que me gustas mucho..

- Harry, yo eh mm.. 

En ese momento Gaby se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba en serios problemas. Harry lo siento pero es que tenemos mucho trabajo hablan luego si!!

Vamos dame un minuto mas por favor 

No es que es mucho y tenemos que entregarlo mañana a primera hora! Creo que pueden hablan mañana en el desayuno o a cualquier hora 

Bien – dijo disgustado se acerco al odio de la chica que estaba muy pálida – hablamos luego y se fue..

Uujujuii creo que estabas en apuros no es así? 

Ehhh mm Sip pero mejor trabajemos…

Ah! no me cuentas

Bueno te cuento luego tenemos mucho trabajo – decía Cath mientras tomaba la pluma y se disponía a escribir…

Pero seguro? 

Si yo te cuento pero ahora no por favor 

Okis!!

De veras? – decía Gaby en clase de historia de magia 

ssshh se dará cuenta que hablamos de nuevo

A ver esta visto que no les sirvió de mucho el trabajito que les deje en la clase anterior 

Lo siento profesor no lo volvemos ha hacer..

Bien señorita pero la próxima vez Catherin las castigo de nuevo.. 

Vamos Gaby hablamos luego 

(Dos horas después) 

ahora si me cuentas o no te dejo ir a clase 

Gaby solo paso eso, tu llegaste justo cuando yo tenia que responder 

fue interrumpida por Gaby - shh ahí viene Harry – eh! y que tenemos hoy para mitología antigua …

Nada! Es la primera vez que tenemos esa clase? **( ¡¬¬ )**

ah si vamos quiero ver ya a Lupin – tomo a la chica del brazo y la aló hacia el salón 

los días pasaron como si nada, las travesuras estaban sumergidas en agua por que tenían tanto trabajo que ni para eso tenían tiempo, Catherin no había vuelto ha hablar del tema de Harry y él se sentía avergonzado por su declaración así que tampoco insisti

Tenemos doble case de pociones gaarr – decía Ron con rabia 

Bien todos los puntos que eh ganado hasta hoy los perderé esta tarde..

Hermi no te preocupes trataremos de que no nos baje los puntos decía Harry mientras veía a Gaby y a Catherin discutir sobre la capacidad del hechizo para defenderse de los vampiros..

Solo piensa en la clase de Sirius, se la pasa pregonando el hechizo aprendido en la clase anterior – decía Harry con los dientes muy apretados 

Harry estas bien? Preguntó Ron, Harry a ti te encanta DCAO y bueno Sirius es un muy buen profesor…

No me digas que estas celoso ¬¬? Continuo Hermione 

Gaarr - dijo paso por el lado de las chicas y entro en la mazmorra de Snape 

Un avionsito de papel volaba por toda la mazmorra, Snape trataba de cogerlo pero este no se  dejaba

Que ocurre? pregunto Cath a Gaby 

No quiero que lo vea aun es todo 

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Sirius, el avionsito choco contra su brazo y cayo en su mano. - Vaya esto es correo inmediato, destapo la nota, Snape quedo paralizado al otro lado de la mazmorra, aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Querido profeso Snape:_

Solo quería decirle que me enloquece el verle tan ofuscado, usted sé ah convertido en cada uno de mis suspiros, solo sueño en las noches con su piel y solo anhelo un beso de su boca, no sé si soporte mas tiempo sin eso, tal vez sea una locura, pero que es la vida sin ellas y sin usted,  presiento que mi alma se escapa y que la hora en la que usted descubra quien soy se aproxima, pero ya no me importa usted me gusta tanto que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie cuando se me acerca, tengo miedo, debo confesárselo pero ahora tan  solo quiero  ser,  algo mas que  su alumna de sexto…

_Con amor:  Su admiradora secreta…_

Sirius se quedo pasmado no podía soportar las  enormes  ganas de echarse a reí y todos los alumnos se quedaron en un silencio absoluto Gaby palideció un poco pero Catherin lo noto y trató de ocultaría con su cabello

Vaya Severus no sabia que despertabas tantas pasiones a tus alumnas. **(que hijuemadre jeje)**

Callaste – le temblaba la voz – dame eso de una buena vez- 

AH ¡ veo que te agrandan este tipo de mensajes – en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo y de picardía **(Dios quien se resiste a derretirse  en ese momento, es por que es muy fuerte ¬) **

Que te importa lo que me ocurre – se acerco a Sirius tan rápido que su túnica se levantaba muy alto y producía un ruido estremecedor. ¡Dámela Black!- continuo con los dientes tan apretados que apenas se le entendía lo que quería decir… QUE ME LA DES!! Se la rapó de las manos y salió de la mazmorra como alma que lleva el diablo…

CONTINUARA!!!

Hola a todos!! Escribanos  review que pronto mi amigaza los contestará también, esperamos que les allá gustado este capitulo y que si quieren hablar con nosotras por el msn estas son las cuentas (Gaby: lakaguecrazyhotmail.com) y (Cath: andresiriushotmail.com) besos a todos bye.. 

_ Amiguita: __Hay te lo dejo,  ah  adoro a Sirius es un desgraciado pero divino jeje espero que te guste órale no sé si sea así jeje debo confesarte que me gusto mucho la  carta que leyó Sirius que inspiración jejeje espero que te guste… me gusto mucho el beso que te dio Dragoncito ¡¬¬ jeje y también la carta que le mandaste en este cap al profe jejeje no vemos espero que me mandes pronto el nuevo cap y también quiero decirte que me moría por subir este caap me encanta esta lleno de sorpresas jeje respondí los review que nos mandaron (no son muchos TT) pero no importa jeje quiero; un beso nos vemos luego, muero por verte hace mucho que no lo hacemos te quiero dar las gracias por el review que me dejaste en el otro ff casi me muero de la emoción y pues no te eh mandado un mail por que quiero responderte en el cap, a sabes llego la hora en que sales por primera vez a escena  jeje espero que te guste,  te quiero mucho mi amiguita, muchos besos  cuídate bye… __AtT: Andre Black… MiEmBrO dE lA OrDeN 3A…._

Teresita: hola es un placer conocerte Gaby me ha hablado mucho de ti que chido que te gustara la verdad es muy buena la loca esa jejeje espero que este cap te guste y te prometo que la próxima vez ella también te responde hace mucho que no la veo así que no hemos escrito mas pero pronto seguiremos gracias por tu review suerte cuídate y besos bye… AtT Andre Black… MiEmBrO dE lA OrDeN 3A    

Lunático: HEY!! Gracias por lo del nombre eh! Me las vas a pagar.. y también gracias por el review que vacano que te gustara, me gustaría presentarte a mi amiguita Gaby cuando pueda te la presento es  re vacana un beso y lee bye.. AtT Andre Black… MiEmBrO dE lA OrDeN 3A 

AnviSnape: Hola amiga que chido que me escribieras me emocione muchisimo gracias de veras eres muy linda y una super amiga espero verte pronto y que te guste este cap.. un beso muy grande hasta España… AtT Andre Black… MiEmBrO dE lA OrDeN 3A

Un saludo super grandicimo a Arwen Chan: hermanita mil besos… AtT Andre Black… MiEmBrO dE lA OrDeN 3A….


End file.
